


Rest and Relaxation

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Bottom!Hulk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle!Hulk, Massage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Polyamory, Rim job, Rimming, Sounding, Surprisingly Fluffy, Top!Brunhilde, Top!Valkyrie, bottom!bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: Brunhilde helps Bruce and Hulk relax.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Brunnhilde | Valkyrie, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Gamora (Marvel), Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Hulk (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Rest and Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Dreams are such good fanfic material.

Bruce stretched while on his stomach and sighed contentedly, “Mm . . . ah! Hildy, that’s-”

Brunhilde smiled as her fingers worked the oil into Bruce’s shoulders and neck, “Shh, stress boy . . . So many knots . . . “

“Yeah well-” Bruce turned his head to the side and closed his eyes tightly as her fingers found an especially bothersome area, “Ngh! Ahh. . . that’s so g-”

“I know,” Brunhilde leaned forward and kissed behind his ear, “Bruce, shush.”

Bruce chuckled and propped his chin back up on his arms, “Yes, m’lady.” He murmured, his cheeks reddening as her hands dipped down his back to just above his waist. Bruce hissed in a breath and wiggled his feet as the table he was on lowered a little and the leg parts slid apart with the push of a foot pedal. He bit his lip once the towel was pulled off his waist and dropped to the side.

Brunhilde smiled and her hands kneaded the meat of Bruce’s ass, “You have the nicest ass for a man . . . so firm yet-” She wound back and slapped the left cheek, watching Bruce’s muscles twitch and ripple, that little push back he does that he thinks she doesn’t see, “ _Moldable_.”

Bruce chuckled, air coming in breathy pants as his face reddened further, he felt her thumbs sliding between his cheeks to tease his hole and taint, “mmngh . . .  _ shit  _ . . . Hildy . . . “

She let go of his ass to tie her long hair back then leaned in and kissed his spine halfway up his back, slowly kissing her way to his tailbone where she’d been rubbing her thumb in slow circles. Her lips stopped and she looked at the back of his head and the slight muscles in his shoulders twitching and tensing. Her fingers dug in and parted his ass, tongue extended and the tip flicked then circled the twitching hole.

Bruce breathed out sharply and propped himself up on his elbows, spine curling, “Shit . . . fuck that’s  _ gooooooHELLO _ !” his hips flexed when the tongue dove in, “Ah! Ah! Hildy!”

Brunhilde smiled as she stood and wiped her mouth off on the towel, slicking her fingers from the oil bottle then replacing her tongue with them. She watched Bruce slowly losing his mind, his toes digging into the table, knees bending slightly and ass tensing with the effort to not fuck himself on the finger curling to stroke his prostate. “Relax, Brucey, shh . . . has it really been  _ that long  _ since you got fucked?”

“Well- oh shit- you’ve been kinda- shitshitshitdothatagaaaaain!” Bruce dropped his head between his shoulders and took a shuddering breath as Brunhilde’s fingers stopped and just pressed on his hot button until his thighs were shaking, “You’ve been kinda busy and Gamora was here so-”

“I always have time for you.” Brunhilde murmured as she leaned over Bruce to kiss his shoulder while she slid a second finger in, watching his head get thrown back, mouth open in a gasp and his eyes closed, red-faced.

Bruce made a soft noise in the back of his throat and bit his lip, “Well- uh-”

Brunhilde lightly nipped the nape of his neck and withdrew her fingers, “Roll over for me.”

Bruce nodded and shakily shifted to be on his back, craning his neck to look down past his straining erection as Brunhilde stepped away from the table to slip a harness around her thighs and waist and pick out a dildo attachment, “He’s getting curious . . . “

“He’s not curious,” Brunhilde cocked an eyebrow as she turned holding a ribbed attachment with a ridged bulb for Bruce’s sweet spot half way down the shaft, “He knows exactly what’s going on.” She moved to stroke her hands down Bruce’s sides to his hips, stroking the top of the bone with her thumbs, looking deep into Bruce’s eyes, “He’s being very good and patient though.”

Bruce bit his lip and lifted his hips a little to rub his hole against the dildo head, “What a role reversal hey?”

“Are you saying you’re impatient?” Brunhilde smirked, her left hand moving to stroke slowly over Bruce’s balls, rolling them gently before gripping the base of the strap on and easing the tip in.

Bruce moaned and arched his back, pushing his head into the table, “Ahah! Maybe a little?”

Brunhilde smiled and rocked into Bruce, holding his hips tightly, “Let’s fix that then.”

Bruce wrapped his legs around her waist and gasped as the bulb nudged and rubbed  _ just right _ , his hand shot down and stroked over his swollen cockhead, “Ngh! Fuck!  _ HIldy _ ,  _ oh shit _ !”

She just smiled and leaned over to kiss his blushing cheek, she grabbed his wrists and lifted his hands away from his penis then slammed them onto the table above his head, “No touching.”

“But I  _ wanna _ though . . . “ Bruce whined but his eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned, arching back on the toy.

“You’re right, Hulk  _ is  _ better behaved than you . . . “ She switched his wrists to her one hand then smacked his asscheek hard enough to get him to gasp but not enough to bruise, he was after all weaker and more susceptible to bruising than she was but Brunhilde had it on good authority that Bruce was more than fine with that.

Bruce breathed in sharply and his cock flexed, dripping a steady string of clear precum onto his stomach, “Mngh!  _ Brunhilde _ -”

“Shh, baby, I’ve got you.” She murmured and leaned in to kiss him, shoving her tongue into his mouth, her free hand snapping to his cock and stroking his  _ fast  _ while her hips snapped against his ass loud enough to make a clapping sound.

“Mngh! Mmph! MMNGH!” Bruce yelped into the kiss and pulled Brunhilde in tightly with his ankles locking behind her, rocking into her hand until she broke the kiss so he could gasp and moan.

“That’s it . . . “ She murmured in his ear, tilting her hips to punish his prostate until he made a loud keening sound and Brunhilde felt his penis flex and pulse, she looked down and smiled as his cock strained, “you want the sound out?”

“ _ Yes _ !” Bruce panted, struggling the way weak, twitchy muscles would do despite how his body hummed with excitement. He looked down as Brunhilde released his hands and stood up slightly, still gripping his penis in one hand while the other pushed his foreskin down and revealed a bright blue ring sticking out of his slit.

Brunhilde smiled and hooked a finger in the ring then slowly started to pull it, the sounding bar slid out, small beads dotted the length of it, each one made Bruce writhe and gasp softly as they popped out of him then he moaned in relief once the last bead then made a strangled sound when Brunhilde’s hand went back to work at his shaft, her hips picking back up. “Ah! NNGH! Hildy- I-I’m gonna- hah!”

“That’s it, beautiful,” Brunhilde held his side with one hand and reached up to stroke his cheek with the back of her hand, smiling as she watched him unravel, “Come for me.”

Bruce arched his spine, mouth dropping open in a moan and he came, thighs shaking and toes spreading, he panted and his chest heaved with each breath as his eyes fluttered to stay open, “ . . . f-fuck . . . “

Brunhilde stood up and smiled, wiping him off and waiting, “It’s okay, let go, Bruce, let him out for a while.”

Bruce chuckled, “ . . . one might think pegging me is just a vehicle to getting his attention.”

“Then one is very silly and needs to ride the post-coitus glow to sleep.” She lightly slapped his cheek then started to rub and knead his thighs, kissing his neck, jaw, and lips.

“Mhm . . . “ Bruce’s eyes slid closed and he breathed out softly.

True to prediction, as soon as Bruce’s eyes started to dart about behind the lids, his skin deepened to a green and he started to grow. Brunhilde hit a pedal on the massage bed and it lowered to almost the floor while keeping the dildo inside the Hulk’s ass. His large green eyes opened and regarded her between his legs. He chuckled and leaned up, “Angry Girl.”

“Hey big guy,” She said, holding on to Hulk’s thighs, “How we feelin’ today?”

Hulk shifted forward, his feet sliding back to the table, “ . . .  _ horny. _ ” he reached down and stroked his massive cock back to hardness, the length was the size of one of Brunhilde’s forearms soft, so erect the thing was like a Clydesdale’s on steroids.

“Oh yeah? Well, I guess if Brucey gets off so do you,hm?” Brunhilde thrust up into Hulk which made him close his eyes and grunt.

Hulk smirked and put his feet on the floor, huffing when he pulled off the dildo and moved off the table, moving to the floor on his hands and knees, “Yes. Do it now.”

She laughed and moved over, standing between the massive green thighs and she practically purred when he dropped his hips to be at a better height, his massive cock pressed on the floor pointing down between his knees, balls tight and heavy, “Alright, alright, I’m hurrying.”

Hulk grunted and sighed once the gape was filled, this time with a massive dildo meant specifically for Hulk. He groaned when she smacked his ass and drug nails along his sides. “Have . . . to . . . hit . . . harder . . . than-”

“Shush,” Brunhilde said, “You always talk slow when I’m fucking you.” She teased, her hips slamming powerfully into the big green ass, breaking up his breathing with sharp angles and an extra little flourish, twisting and curling her hips, “You gonna come on my cock, big guy? Hm?”

Hulk grit his teeth and he slammed a fist on the floor impatiently, “Yes,  _ faster _ !”

She laughed and kissed his spine before grabbing his hips and pulling him back on her, easing the dildo out then slamming it home. She stood on his calves to keep him steady and to give her some height and she thrust downward, “What’s the magic word, Hulk? What do you say so you can come?” She held the dildo just inside his asshole, lightly moving her hips to circle and lightly thrust just inside the twitching ring of muscles.

Hulk snarled, slapping his hand on the floor this time then he groaned, glaring at her over his shoulder, “Bitch.”

“You’re the bitch here,” She teased, smacking his ass again, “C’mon, Hulk, tell me what the word is and I’ll let you come.” She reached down and grabbed hold of the massive veiny green cock, squeezing the head  _ hard _ .

“NNRGH!” Hulk huffed but his cheeks and ears were darkened with a blush, which made Brunhilde smirk, “ . . .  _ please _ .” He finally grit out.

“Good beasty,” the Valkyrie chuckled and went to town on his ass until she had him making some very un-Hulk-like whines and gasps, “Come on, Bruce came for me, now you.”

Hulk’s muscles tensed and he pushed back on Brunhilde then threw his head back and let out a howl that petered off into a low moan as he spilled onto the floor, his cock throbbing and pulsing a thick puddle onto the floor until he put his head down on his arms and took several breaths.

Brunhilde smiled and eased out, putting the dildo and harness aside then she stroked her hand over Hulk’s spine, “C’mon, let’s get you to bed . . . that’s it . . . “ She smiled softly as he crawled on hands and knees to the massive bed to collapse on his side.

Hulk breathed out softly, his eyes sliding closed while Brunhilde crawled up next to him, spooning him as he became less green and shrank back to Bruce Banner. Brunhilde pulled the blanket up and bundled him up under her chin, kissing the top of his head, one hand protectively holding his ass while the other was tucked under his head, stroking his hair gently.

A few minutes later after the cleaners had been through, Gamora stepped into the room and smiled, “Hey, must have been a good one. He okay?”

“He’s fine, they’re just sleeping.” Brunhilde murmured into Bruce’s curly hair, “Such a tiny fragile thing hiding such a powerful secret . . . “

“And he’s green.” Gamora smiled and got into the bed behind Brunhilde, kissing behind her ear, “I think you have a fetish.”

Brunhilde snorted, turning her head to kiss Gamora, “Yeah, I have a fetish for green skinned subs. Now shush, I’m feeling real good right now.”

“He take care of you too?” Gamora asked, eyebrow raised.

“Oh he will once he wakes up, I know you’re not into him but Hulk and Bruce are both very good at oral.” She laughed softly at Gamora’s expression.


End file.
